Power Rangers:Power of the Zodiac
by Kamen Rider Lightning
Summary: A new threat to earth has arrived and Jason the original red ranger helps five new teen carry on the manlte of the Power Rangers
1. New Threat and a New Team

Power Rangers: Zodiac Force

For years and years the Power Rangers have defended the earth from the forces of evil, ordinary teens inherent these gifts to become the defenders of the world, and this story is no different.

In the city of San Anglos is where the story takes place, years after Zordon had is life sacrificed to save the universe all was peaceful, or so they thought, unbeknownst to the humans a new force was about to be unleashed upon them, this was a force of pure evil, they were from the planet of Dragonia they were Kiani the General of Dragonia, and his three best warriors, the first was dressed in blood red armor and around her waist was two daggers, the second was a male in dark blue armor and wielded a battle axe, and the third was a female in pure white armor she used a bow-staff, all of a sudden another woman appeared she wore a robe of white silk that flowed behind her and her beauty was incomparable to that of any other, the most noticeable feature on her was her sapphire blue eyes filled will malice.

"So this is earth." she said in a seductive voice

"Yes my queen, this is earth." Kiani told Saphirra the Queen of Dragonia

"Then let the invasion begin for this world will be mine." she smiled a evil smile as the thoughts of world conquest began to fill he head "I will leave you to your work General Kiani, don't disappoint me."

"As you wish milady." He said "Now, Tarix come forth."

"You called General." this was Tarix the second lieutenant and the most powerful of the three

"Yes, you will take a unit of Armageddon Bots, and attack the surface, capture all humans, and bring them back here so we can take there energy."

"It will be done sir." he said as he left

"Sir." Mara started "Why did you send Tarix, you know he thirsts for battle."

"Mara why else do you send the incompetent fool first, to get an idea of our opponents strength."

* * *

Aaron was practicing his guitar, he has been playing since he was ten, he and his friends had a small band that played at local clubs but nothing big, yet Aaron thought

"Aaron dinner is ready."

"Ok thanks mom."

Aaron made his way downstairs he was content with his life and his friends they weren't preppy but they weren't to much of outcasts either so that was good

"So how was school today."

"Good, aced my math final today."

"That's good." his father said "How goes guitar."

"Good." he told them "We've got a gig coming this Friday at a local club and it's going to be a blast, then we've got the senior prom to play for."

"Glad to hear that, you know I was in a band myself when I was your age."

"Yes I know Dad, you've told me a thousand times." he said laughing

* * *

Tara was with her friend shopping at the mall, she was looking for something to wear to prom

"Ugh, this one wont work." she said as she examined herself in a sky blue strapless, she took it off then tried on a light pink dress that showed her curves and it was a little low cut, just the way she liked it

"Alright I'm going to pick this one, boy the other girls are going to be so jealous."

She was grinning ear to ear, Tara was your typical preppy girl

"Tara are you done in there." her friend Sarah asked

"Yes be out in a minute."

* * *

Rachel was in her room buried in yet another book, she was a straight A student and had a good future after high school, there was nothing she liked better than reading

"Rachel, phone."

"Ok dad, I've got it thanks." she said as she picked up "Hello."

"_Hey Rach, how are you_?"

"Good and you T.J.?"

"_I'm good, now that I'm talking you babe_."

"Awww, you're so sweet hun."

* * *

Jordan was glued in front of his T.V. playing _Star Wars Battlefront II_, this is what he did in his spare time

"Take that, and that. Boom yeah, and that is why clones are superior to droids, thank you, thank you very much."

"Jordan are you finished."

"Yes mom."

"Good, now start on your homework."

"Ok mom." he said "Man I'd rather face Siegfried from _Soul Calibur II_ than do this ugh."

* * *

Taylor was at the skate park something he did when he needed to escape from the "real world", he was a major street skater, best on the block

"Dude man you checking out those hotties." his friend James told him

"Yeah man, but come on they are way out of my league."

"I don't know man, hey try that 360 you have been working on."

"Oh yeah that will impress them." he added in a sarcastic tone

* * *

While all this was happening a new figured arrived in the city, he drove in a red Camero

"So this is San Anglos." he said to himself next thing he noticed was a white flash

"What the heck is going on."

"_Jason, Jason can you hear me_." a voice said to Jason

"Zordon is that you."

"_Yes I need you're help_."

"What for?" Jason asked

"_A new evil is approaching earth_."

"What?"

"_A force from the planet Dragonia has entered Earth's atmosphere_."

"OK what do you want me to do, I'm not a Power Ranger anymore."

"_I know but you need to find five new teens to wield those powers_."

"Ok Zordon I trust you, like I always have."

"_Good here take these crystals to the Power Chamber, there Alpha 5 will construct you the new morphers you need_."

"Ok Zordon, and thank you."

All of a sudden he was back in the city, the only different thing is that in his hand he had five different colored crystals

"Looks like I wont be bored in this city after all." he told himself as he drove to his new residence. Tomorrow he will start his job as the principal at the local high school it is there that he will look for five kids to take the mantle that he held years ago.

* * *

The Next Day

"Attention." the secretary said to the teens in the auditorium of San Anglos High "Allow me to introduce you to our new principal Jason Lee Scott." at this all the students applauded as they welcomed there new principal

"Thank you, it's an honor to be here lets hope that we can get along just fine and not have any problems. Oh and also besides being your new principal I will also be the head of the Karate Club so anyone who wants to join may join, thank you that is all, and have a good day." he said as he left the auditorium. The Students left and Jason was taken to his new office

"Thank you Ms. Grant."

"It's not a problem Mr. Scott."

Jason had to take time to get used to being called "Mr. Scott", he had majored in education but wasn't expecting to become a principal in just a short year

"Mr. Scott, we have a student that needs to see you."

"Ok, send him." at this Aaron walked in

"And your name."

"Aaron sir."

"Ok what do you need."

"Well my band was asked to play at prom this year, and I was wondering what we needed."

"Ok see Mr. Grant, and I'm sure she will help you."

"Thank you sir." Aaron walked out and Jason thought that this kid was so respectful might help when picking out new rangers

* * *

It was time for after school clubs, Aaron, Tara, Taylor, Rachel, and Jordan had joined Jason's Karate Club

"Hey what's your name."

"I'm Aaron."

"Tara."

"Rachel."

"Taylor."

"Jordan." at this point there was an explosion and the school was on lockdown

"Attention students, remain where you are, this is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill."

"What going on." Tara said in a panicked tone

"I-I don't know." at this point Jason walked in the gym

"Remain here and don't go anywhere."

"Yes sir." they all said. Jason ran down the hallway and made sure that it was all clear. He hit a button on his watch and with that he was able to teleport to the Power Chamber. To him the Power Chamber hadn't changed one bit

"Jason it is good to see you again." a little robot said to him. This robot was red with a gold head and he had a lightning bolt on his chest

"Likewise Alpha." he said as he embraced Alpha "Have you got the morphers ready."

"Yes I do the Zodiac crystals have been installed, now who will receive these powers."

"I've got just the five in mind Alpha, prepare to teleport them here."

"Roger."

* * *

Back at the school

"Man these earthquakes won't quit." Aaron said

"I know, I don't think that this is natural." Rachel admitted

"I know these are to strong to be natural earthquakes."

"Jordan right, how would you know."

"Well Taylor the pattern doesn't make sense." at this point the five teens were surrounded by different color lights and was transported to a an unknown location

"Where are we."

"I don't know, but this looks like on high tech place, wonder if they get HD."

"Sorry Jordan, no playing games on my watch." at this the teens turned around a were shocked to discover whose voice that was

"Mr. Scott." they all said in shock and disbelief

"When I'm here you may call me Jason."

"But where is here." Tara spoke up

"This is the Power Chamber." "Wait a minute, the Power Chamber." Jordan said a look of amazement was on his face as the others looked confused

"Yup, your right."

"Jordan what exactly is this place." Rachel asked

"Are you kidding me, THIS IS THE POWER CHAMBER."

"Yeah we got that, but what is it." Taylor reiterated

"This is where the Power Rangers used to come, man I've read about this place."

"Power rangers, man you have read way way to many comic books." Tara said

"He's right Tara." Jason said

"Wow I never thought I'd be here, this is like a dream come true."

"Focus Jordan, I have brought you guys here for one reason."

"And that is." Aaron said he was still shocked that he was at the same place that the Power Rangers were once

"You guys are going to be the new Power Rangers." Jason said

"Wait and how are you going to help us, wait how did you know about this place." Tara asked

"You see I was the very first Red Power Ranger."

"NO WAY, OH MY GOSH." Jordan yelled

"Are you for real." Rachel said

"No way." Tara added in disbelief

"Cool." Taylor added

"It's true I was chosen by Zordon to become the first ever Red Ranger." at this the teens where speechless at this revelation that their principal was on of the oldest living Power Rangers

"But this is not about me this about you, I have chosen you five to carry on the name of Power Ranger." at this the five were in shock

"Why us?" Aaron asked

"I looked at all five of your records, Aaron you've got the qualities to be a great leader you're a good student, and from what I've seen you're respectful, Tara you are leader of the cheer squad not to mention you put other people before yourself, that is a main quality of a ranger, Rachel you're smart and able to think things through, Taylor you're not afraid to help others when needed, sure you've gotten in trouble a few times but from what I saw all you were doing was helping you're a friend, and finally Jordan, you're smart and able to fix almost anything computer related, in some way you remind me of Billy the first Blue Ranger." Jason finished telling them

"So each one of us has a certain quality to do this."

"Exactly."

"Jason we don't have time, the city is under attack."

"Whoa is that Alpha?!" Jordan asked with amusement

"That's right I am Alpha 5."

"Alpha you're right, now take these." he said as he reached for a silver briefcase "These are your Zodiac Morphers, these will allow you to call on the power of the ancient zodiac animals." As he said this each one of the teens took a Power band

"These are your Zodiac Bands these will access your morphers, and act as communicators." Jason started "Now Aaron you will be the Red Dragon Zodiac Ranger, Tara will be the Pink Phoenix Zodiac Ranger, Rachel you are the Yellow Aries Zodiac Ranger, Taylor will be the Blue Lion Zodiac Ranger, and Jordan you will posses the Black Taurus Ranger. Now to access your powers say 'Zodiac Force Power Up!' and you will be transformed, now go Rangers." he told them

"GOT IT."


	2. Ranger Up

A/N: Ok guys and girls, girls and guys here is chapter 2 of my story and the first battle of the Zodiac Rangers enjoy and remember read & review please

I don't own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 2:Ranger Up

In the middle of the city Tarix was ordering the Armageddon Bots, these machines were smarter than your average machine and far superior to the Cogs from the Machine Empire and far stronger than the Cyclobots that Frax and Rancid used. As the people ran from this only five young teens remained

"And who are you?" Tarix asked

"We're the ones whose going to kick your butt." Jordan said

"Alright guys lets RANGER UP!!!" Aaron shouted at this all of them pushed a button on there zodiac bands and there morphers took there place

"ZODIAC FORCE POWER UP!!!!" they all shouted and instantly they were surrounded by different color lights and when the light subsided the teens were now in the outfits of the power rangers

"Power of the Zodiac RED DRAGON RANGER!!" "Power of the Zodiac BLUE LION RANGER!!!"

"Power of the Zodiac PINK PHOENIX RANGER!!!!"

"Power of the Zodiac YELLOW ARIES RANGER!!!"

"Power of the Zodiac BLACK TAURUS RANGERS!!!!"

"POWER RANGER ZODIAC FORCE!!!!" all of the teens said, Aaron was in a red suit that was red and black with the Japanese symbol for dragon on the chest and his helmet looked like a dragon, Taylor suit was blue and the symbol of Leo on his chest his helmet resembled a lion, Jordan was in a black suit with the symbol of Taurus his suit had white outlines instead of black, Tara's suit was pink and had the image of a phoenix on her chest the outlines on her suit were also white, Rachel's power suit was yellow and the sigh of Aries on her chest

"Whoa this is cool." Taylor said

"Defiantly love the color, pink is so me." Tara said examining herself

"I agree, yellow is so my color." Rachel agreed

"I've never felt this power like this before." Jordan said

"Ok focus guys." Aaron told them "We've got work to do."

"ARMAGEDDON BOTS ANNIHALATE THEM!!!" at this all of the bots charged the rangers and the battle began, lasers were fired all over the place cause major explosions that might have injured the teen that's if they weren't power rangers, after all the bots were taken care of Tarix was the only one standing in there way

"HAHAHAHA you may have taken care of the machines but you can't beat me!" Tarix said as his ax charged up with dark blue electricity and at once he slammed it down the bolts hit the rangers with a loud thunder crack

"Oh man, anyone get the number of that truck that hit us." Jordan said

"HAHA pathetic, that's all ha I need a better challenge than you."

"Man what do we do now." Aaron asked himself

"_Aaron do you hear me_."

"Mr. Scott is that you."

"_Yes, now listen carefully you must call on your zodiac weapons to fight this general Tarix_."

"How do we do that."

"_Trust your instincts Aaron_."

"Ok trust my instincts." he told himself with that he felt a fire inside

"DRAGON'S FIRE SWORD!!" he shouted as a sword materialized in his hand

"Whoa nice." he said "Guys call your weapons, look inside yourselves for the power and call your weapons." as he said this the others listened

"LION'S STAR BLASTER!"

"TAURUS GRAVITY HAMMER!"

"ARIES THUNDER DAGGERS!"

"PHENOIX WIND BOW!" they all said as there weapons materialized in there hands and with this Tarix was still unimpressed

"Ha you think those weapons can hurt me ha." as he said this he prepared his ax for yet another electric discharge but when he did his electric energy was absorbed by Yellow Rangers daggers

"WHAT!?"

"Now as the old saying says what goes around comes around." at that she shot yellow lighting back at Tarix, and it hit him with a loud bang, the others saw this and began there attack, but even after all of there attacks it wasn't enough to take down Tarix

"_Rangers_."

"Mr. Scott, what do we do no matter what we try nothing is working against this guy."

"_I know, try combining your weapons to form the Zodiac Striker_."

"Ok got it." Aaron said "Guys lets combine our weapons." as he said that the lion blaster formed the trigger part while the gravity hammer made the barrel, the bow attached to the top of the hammer and the daggers attached below with the dragon sword on the top of the blaster

"ZODIAC STRIKER." they shouted as they pointed there new weapon at Tarix who was actual frightened

"READY, AIM, FIRE!!!!!" Aaron shouted as the weapon discharged and the blast hit Tarix square in the chest and sent him flying through three buildings

"Did we do it." Rachel asked and with that they saw Tarix stand up his armor a little damaged but other than that he was fine

"Was that it, HAHA that barely tickled." Tarix told them, but all of sudden Tarix collapsed where he stood

"W-what happened." he said in amazement "I can't be defeated this easily, I am one of the great warriors of Dragonia, I WILL NOT FALL!!!!" he said as he was transported back up to the Dragonia battleship

"Ok guys Lets teleport back to the Power Chamber." Aaron said

* * *

On the Battleship

"Why did you bring me back I had them where I wanted them." Tarix was saying to General Kiani

"You were face down on the ground almost lifeless you big oaf." the girl in the white armor said to him. this was Yama she was the youngest of the warriors but her skills were deadly

"You don't know what your saying you little shrimp." Tarix said

"Ha I guess it's true the bigger they are, the dumber they are too." she said with a sly smile on her face

"Enough you two." Mara said "You both are incompetent, but useful, thanks to you Tarix we know the strength of these so called "power rangers"

"Mara is right Tarix, so thanks are in order but that doesn't mean we should take these power rangers lightly we shouldn't underestimate the power of the human spirit but for now let them rejoice in the victory, for soon they will deal with terror they cant imagine." as he said that he laughed sinisterly

* * *

Back at the power chamber

"Good job rangers, but unfortunately Tarix isn't finished and remember that there are two other warriors probably just as powerful and deadly as him so your going to have to be ready." Jason told the rangers

"Yes sir." they all said in unison

"Now that your power rangers you must follow these rules first you must never use your power for personal gain, second don't escalate a battle unless you are forced, and third you must keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a power ranger."

"Why is that." Taylor said

"Because if your enemies found out about your identities they could target your families of your friends."

"Man that is harsh."

"Don't worry Zordon gave those exact same rules to me and the other rangers when we first started, I'm not going to lie to you difficult times lay ahead for you guys, but only together can you persevere and save the planet."


End file.
